rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cinder Fall/@comment-25177439-20171021060824/@comment-25936766-20171030143259
@Soarel:'' 1) >Volume 1 to 3 >The good seasons.'' .......................You're kidding, are you. Volume 1 practically had no real plot after the Initiation. Yang was nothing more than a secondary. And remember how Weiss decided to accept Blake being a Faunus in Ep16? Her character development was entirely off-screen, after spending the entire episode refusing to help find her. And then comes Volume 2. We get Junior and the twins being painted as villains on the levels of Cinder and Roman, yet they do nothing. We get Roman rushing on a Metal Gear down an entire highway, sending cars flying while at it. ''WHICH NEVER GETS EVEN MENTIONED LATER.'' There's Jaune's mini plot harassing Weiss for like a whole third of the Volume, which apparently M&K thought was funny. There's Weiss being made dumb in terms of romantic interests for the sake of said mini plot, falling head-over-heels for Neptune, who did literally everything Jaune did, all he did better was ask her name first. Then there's Pyrrha, talking all about how everyone never forms close friendships with her because everyone puts her on a pedestal and blah blah blah, and Jaune was the only person who didn't.....even though: 1) We haven't seen anyone who isn't RWBY or JNR talk to her, and 2) Both teams don't treat her like some special star out of their reach, not just Jaune. And apparently, that's also enough of a justification for having a crush on Jaune, too. Despite how rather...assholish he was back in Volume 1. And after this, there's Breach. Which is what happens when you let Monty Oum write and direct an episode all by himself. Grimm were turned into jokes that get massacred by 2nd Year students, not even close to something like Qrow (who would logically be able to do all that even better), leading many to question just how are the Grimm so much of a threat. NOBODY DIED AT ALL, NOT EVEN THE CITIZENS, and the whole thing was fixed in less than 10 minutes. Then there's Volume 3, whose exact issues vary according to who you ask, but the most noticeable problem is: The Silver Eyes. A fucking Deus Ex Machina. They came out of nowhere, and the only foreshadowing they could possibly have is so vague and unspecific that it implied millions of far more reasonable ideas, none of which involved A POWER SO STRONG ''IT CAN SCAR A MAIDEN AND PETRIFY AN ANCIENT GRIMM IN A SINGLE FLASH. Just imagine what it could do in the face of an experienced, profesional Huntsman, or someone with more dominion over the eyes, or both. And now you see why so many people doubt Summer is dead. It came out of nowhere, yet it literally saved the day. The Dragon can no longer make Grimm en-masse, and it took Cinder months to even recover. And what was the price Ruby had to pay? '''A 1-week coma.' A slap on the wrist. Now, I'm not gonna say Volume 4 is the best best thing ever done in the show. I made a whole blog where I stated my problems with V4. But I'm not gonna say Vol.1-3 were "the good seasons" either. At best, only Vol.3. ------------------------------ 2)'' "Chekov's Gun, not DEM. Learn your plot devices."'' No, it was a fucking DEM. You learn your plot devices. The only foreshadowing it ever got in this mess of a series was "You have silver eyes". Back in the very first episode. The eyes were never mentioned ever again, as if nobody found them interesting. And that single phrase implies many things, like "Ozpin knew Summer". None of the things it implies, however, was A FUCKING POWER SO STRONG THAT IT CAN INCAPACITATE MAIDENS AND PETRIFY ANCIENT GRIMM IN A SINGLE FLASH, EVEN WHEN USED BY A ROOKIE. That's a Deus Ex Machina. They never set up what the Silver Eyes could do, even less that there were a whole race of Silver Eyed Warriors. They only had Ozpin point out Ruby has Silver Eyes, which doesn't mean any special shit in a world where people have Red eyes, or literally can change Eye Color. ------------------------- 3)'' "She's also shockingly out of character. She acts submissive and subservient to the crappy new main antagonist." '' No she doesn't. She simply follows the person who is literally not just her boss, but has command over the Grimm. Besides, she has no reason to be an idiot and actively defy the person responsible for her even becoming a Maiden. ----------------- 4) "Remember her character-establishing line from V2? "It's not about overpowering an enemy. It's about taking away what power they have." How does she act in V5E2? She says "We have the strength, why don't we just use force?”. THIS IS LITERALLY THE OPPOSITE OF HOW SHE'S SUPPOSED TO ACT. " Different situations, child. When she said that, she was referring to Ozpin's group, and the kind of asset someone like Pyrrha would be to them. An asset so good they tried to make her a half-Maiden. Her plans also involved taking down communication so they couldn't even cry for help. In an overall sense, her plan was to take down a freaking ACADEMY and it's Central Communication Tower. And potentially wreck an entire Kingdom. And that's before Ironwood brought his army there. But when she said in V5 to "why not just kill them and take what we want", she was referring to a mere tribe of bandits. Nothing so big that it would require a nasty, magnificent plan and carefully-planned crippling to achieve victory. The scales are completely different. The former required planification and everything. The latter doesn't. --------------------- 5) "Her defiance is gone, replaced with subservience. She went from an smart, clever, defiant revolutionary to a weak, pathetic pawn driven by rage and revenge." She hasn't done shit yet, so you cannot say she is no longer "smart and clever". "Defiant revolutionary", she never was. And she has absolutely no reason to defy Salem either, so why the hell would she? ''WHAT. KIND. OF. REASON. COULD. CINDER. POSSIBLY. HAVE. TO. DO. SUCH. A. THING?'' ------------ 6) "I'd be fine with this if they actually called out the fact she's acting different now, but RT expect us to believe that she was ALWAYS this way and V1-3 Cinder never existed, apparently." The only thing that changed is her smugness, and considering how bullshit her defeat was, and how badly she ended up, to the point she could barely even speak for months, that is perfectly understandable. And everything regarding "RT expect us to believe..." is just you shitting for the sake of it.